Milking Cows
Po is out for a ride on her Scooter. The Teletubbies watch James and Matthew help their uncle Mark milk the cows . It's Time for Tubby Custard, but the Tubby Custard Machine won't work, so the Teletubbies decide to sing a special Tubby Custard song, the Tubby Custard Machine makes some Tubby Custard Music, the Teletubbies try to make Tubby Custard and the Tubby Custard Machine is working Again. Featuring: Matthew and James Carnie Plot (US Version) The Teletubbies does the Dizzy Dance. Afterwards, the Magic Windmill starts spinning, and they run to watch James and Matthew help their uncle Mark milk the cows. In Teletubbyland,The Tubby Toast machine is broken. It was set itself on fire and was in smoke, too. It spreads Tubby Toast across Teletubbyland before it stops and the electricity shorts out. The electricity was dying, too. The Teletubbies then eat up a lot of Tubby Toast, and the Noo-Noo and the rabbits ate some Tubby Toast. The Teletubbies then watch The Animal Parade before heading home just as the Magic Windmill stops spinning. The "Tubby Bye-Bye" sequence takes place and The Baby Sun sets. Plot (US Version #2) The Teletubbies Everywhere segment features Noo Noo demonstrates the number 4, Po draws an oval, and Dipsy sees things in black and white. A film from Colombia shows a boy and girl helping their father milk a cow. Back In Teletubbyland, Laa Laa walks by to say eh-oh until she heard someething coming and it was the white cloud, it came on top of Laa Laa to stop then float again. Then she says all gone and walks away before Po walks by to say eh-oh until she also heard something too. It was the black cloud, it came on top of Po to stop then float again until she says all gone and walks away. Then both of the clouds Black and White begin to fuse together as a black and white cloud before Tinky Winky walks by to say eh-oh until he heard something coming. It was the black and white cloud, it came on top of Tinky Winky to stop then float all the way up in the sky until Tinky Winky says all gone. Then he walks as the magic windmill begins to spin and they arrive in a place in Teletubbyland as the sun giggles. Then The Teletubbies run off to the destination to watch The Animal Parade (with elephant trumpet sound). Then the Teletubbbies do the Rocking Dance before the sun giggles again for Tubby Bye Bye. Watch Episode Trivia * Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in both UK version and US Version #2. Dipsy was the boo shouter in US Version. * In US Version, a fade effect was used after The Animal Parade, a camera fades to The Windmil Stop Spinning Animation. * The US Version and US Version #2 has The Animal Parade (with elephant trumpet sound) and The Rocking Dance was added in US Version #2. Also, in the US Version, The Dizzy Dance was added before The TV Reciever Event. * Laa Laa was the missing teletubby in UK Version. Po was the missing Teletubby in US Version. Tinky Winky was the missing teletubby in US Version #2.